wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur/Gallery
Gallery DorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in her debut DorothytheDinosaur-Live.jpg|Dorothy in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. DorothytheDinosaur(Song)2.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" GregandDorothy5.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt-EndCredits.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur" T-Shirt. DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.png|A poster about Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. DorothyTail.jpg|A Dorothy tail DorothyHat.jpg|A Dorothy hat DorothytheDinosauronDrums.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on Anthony's drum set DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)30.jpg|Dorothy in pilot episode DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|A picture and story book about Dorothy the Dinosaur. DorothytheDinosaur'sCircusAdventure!.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Circus Adventure!" poster DorothyonMidday.jpg|Dorothy on "Midday" DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" DorothyandHenry2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags PictureofDorothy.jpg|A picture of Dorothy on drum-set from "Big Red Car" DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" end credits DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy and Captain Feathersword DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and the audience Dorothyin1996.jpg|Dorothy at the Seymour Centre DorothytheDinosaurin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in 1997 promo picture. DorothytheDinosaurinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach DorothyandRosie.png|Dorothy and her teddy bear, Rosie DorothytheDinosaurToy.jpg|Dorothy toy CartoonDorothy.jpg|Dorothy in cartoon form DorothyinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" Dorothy'sTail.jpg|Dorothy's tail DorothyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggletown DorothyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy at Dance Academy DorothyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy at Captain Feathersword's dockyard BabyDorothy.jpg|Dorothy as baby DorothyatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy at Wigglehouse DorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy in circus tent DorothyinTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series FunnyGreg72.jpg|Dorothy in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray75.jpg|Dorothy in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend25.jpg|Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" Anthony'sSuperheroDream18.jpg|Dorothy in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" BuildingBlocks18.jpg|Dorothy in "Building Blocks" ZardoZap(Episode)37.jpg|Dorothy in "Zardo Zap" DorothyinSpookyMonsters.jpg|Dorothy in "Spooky Monsters" DorothytheDinosaurinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy in 1998 DorothytheDinosaurinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" GardningWithDorothy.png|Dorothy in "A Day With the Wiggles" PC game PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in puppet form. DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene IntheWiggles'World5.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series DorothyinFood.jpg|Dorothy having breakfast Food44.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" DorothytheDinosaurinCGITransition.jpg|A CGI Dorothy the Dinosaur transition Dancing3.jpg|Dorothy in "Dancing" DorothyasBaby.jpg|Dorothy as baby in a caveman skit on The Wiggles (TV Series 2). DorothyinDressingUp(Episode).jpg|Dorothy in "Dressing Up" DorothyinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy in "Your Body" DorothyinAtPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "At Play" Safety36.jpg|Dorothy's legs TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in "Storytelling" DorothyasBaby2.jpg|Dorothy as baby in the episode "Friends" with full body. DorothyinMulticultural.jpg|Dorothy in "Multicultural" DorothyandtheMusicBug14.jpg|Dorothy in "Music and Musical Instruments" Hygiene61.jpg|Dorothy in "Hygiene" Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy in her first video DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy and her rose Manners45.jpg|Dorothy in "Manners" DorothyinHistory4.jpg|Dorothy in "History" Family27.jpg|Dorothy in "Family" Movement9.jpg|Dorothy in "Movement" DorothyinNutrition.jpg|Dorothy in "Nutrition" DorothyinDirections.jpg|Dorothy in "Directions" Travel138.jpg|Dorothy in "Travel" DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "Play" TheBody37.jpg|Dorothy in "The Body" Communication16.jpg|Dorothy in "Communication" Imagination22.jpg|Dorothy in "Imagination" DorothyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy in "Cows and Ducks" DorothytheDinosaurinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World". DorothyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy on "The Today Show" DorothytheDinosaurinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothytheDinosaurCGIToy.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur toy in CGI DorothyonTheSydney'sMonorail.jpg|Dorothy on the Sydney's Monorail DorothytheDinosaurinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" Dorothyin2001.jpg|Dorothy in 2001 picture DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy in New York City DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Dorothy in "Space Dancing". DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyinTheBeach(TVSeries3).jpg|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyatTarongaZoo.jpg|Dorothy at Taronga Zoo DorothyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Dorothy at Sydney Harbour DorothyatSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Dorothy at Sydney Opera House DorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" DorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Christmas Roses" Dorothy'sSpots.jpg|Dorothy without her spots DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes" DorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" GorillaDance13.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in "The Little Wiggles". DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" DorothyinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy in "Everybody Wiggle!" DorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" DorothyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" DorothytheDinosaurin2006.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2006 video clip. DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|Dorothy and the Cockroaches members DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyinWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggles World DorothyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" DorothyatARIAAwards.jpg|Dorothy at ARIA Awards DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" I'mDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2007 DorothyDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea Dorothyin2007.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" DorothyinherHouse.jpg|Dorothy in her house DorothyinherGarden.jpg|Dorothy in her garden DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" CarolynFerrieandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and her voice-over Carolyn Ferrie DorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios DorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" DorothyonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Dorothy on MYER Christmas Parade DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert Dorothyin2008.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" DorothyandherBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy and her baby brother DorothyatLunaPark.jpg|Dorothy at Luna Park DorothyinSydneyAquarium.jpg|Dorothy in Sydney Aquarium DorothyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Dorothy on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" DorothyinGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy in "Go Bananas!" CartoonDorothyinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Dorothy in in "Wiggle Time" website DorothytheDinosaurinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show" DorothytheDinosaurinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show" end credits DorothyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Waffle" TV Series DorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". DorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Dorothy at the North Pole DorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy at Santa's workshop DorothyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Dorothy in workshop hallway DorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Dorothy on forklift truck DorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy in Santa's workshop Dorothy,MerrickWattsandTimRusso.jpg|Dorothy, Merrick Watts and Tim Russo DorothyandMerrickWatts.jpg|Dorothy and Merrick Watts DorothyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S Feathersword DorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.png|Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothyonSprout.jpg|Dorothy on Sprrout Valentine'sDayonSprout.jpg|Dorothy and Barney in "Valentine's Day on Sprout". DorothyinDino-MiteValentine'sSingAlong.jpg|Dorothy in "Dino-mite Valentine's Sing Along" DorothyinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" DorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyinLet'sEat.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat" DorothyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" Dorothyin2010.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|Dorothy and Daryl Somers DorothyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy on "Hey Hey It's Saturday DorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Australia Day Concert" Dorothyin2011.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits DorothyinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Into Health" DorothyinBigBirthday.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Birthday!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyinItaly.jpg|Dorothy in Italy DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas with You" DorothytheDinosaurExhibit.jpg|Dorothy exhibit at Powerhouse Museum Dorothy'sShoes.jpg|Dorothy's shoes at Powerhouse Museum Dorothy'sAccessories.jpg|Dorothy's accessories at Powerhouse Museum Dorothy'sItems.jpg|Dorothy's items at Powerhouse Museum OriginalDorothyDollandScript.jpg|Original Dorothy Doll and Script at Powerhouse Museum DorothyDollatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Dorothy Doll at Powerhouse Museum Dorothy'sCake.jpg|Dorothy's cake at Powerhouse Museum DorothyinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Dorothy in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandLachy.jpg|Dorothy and Lachy DorothyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Watkins DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy in "Celebration!" Dorothyin2012.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" Dorothy,PaulFieldandChristineErskine.jpg|Dorothy, Paul Field and Christine Eskine DorothyandJessicaMauboy.jpg|Dorothy and Jessica Mauboy DorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas(Dreamworld).jpg|Dorothy in "The Twelve Days of Chrirstmas" Dreamworld video DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off!" DorothyandEmma.jpg|Dorothy and Emma DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon DorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Dorothy at Tower of London DorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyinTheFoodAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy in "The Food Alphabet" DorothyandLaraField.jpg|Dorothy and Lara Field 00000000000.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosuar Juggling Fruit 000000000000000000000.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur with Wags,Henry And Capatin Feathersword Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries